Cleaning Day
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: Roach, Meat, Royce, and Worm attempt to do some cleaning. Summary sucks lmfao


"Why are the captain and Ghost making us do this again?" Roach asked his friends.

"It hasn't been cleaned in months and if it were up to me I wouldn't do it either" said Royce.

Roach, Meat, Royce, and Worm had been given orders to clean the supply shed on the edge of the base. The supply shed was dark, stuffy, and cramped and there was no way the four of us were all going to fit inside. To top it all off there were probably tons of dead insects and rodents in there.

"I hear the shed has lots of cool stuff in it" said Worm.

"Like?" asked Meat.

"Like unused grenades, old gasmasks, and maybe some ammunition" said Worm with a childish grin on his face.

"Sweet" said Royce.

So far it looked like I was the only one not looking forward to cleaning the shed. It wouldn't be much of a problem if I wasn't claustrophobic. I'm not really fond of having to work with these three either. They're always pulling pranks and they act like they have the combined intelligence of bread mold.

We finally made it to the supply shed after about fifteen minutes of walking. We opened the door and were greeted by boxes and tools scattered everywhere, and several layers of dust.

"How the heck are we supposed to clean all of this?" Meat asked.

"No idea, but we should probably get started" Royce said with strange determination.

As much as I'm sure neither of us wanted to do this, no one argued we just got to work. We started by moving boxes outside of the shed. I was on the far side of the shed organizing some old ammo crates when something squeaked and ran across my boot. I looked down and let out a man- squeal. I scurried on top of a box and sat there.

"Dude, what is your problem?" asked Meat.

"s-something just r-ran across my foot" I stuttered out.

"Where is it?" asked Royce.

"Over there in the corner, I think it's a mouse" I said.

"Man that's not a mouse, that's a rat" Worm said as if I was stupid or something.

"Even worse" I replied.

"Roach, as filthy as this place is I'm sure there's more where that one came from. So grow a pair and come down" said Meat.

I hesitantly came down from my "safe spot" and we went back to work.

"Hey guys come check this out" called Royce.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's an old flashlight" he said enthusiastically.

All I did was sit there and stare with my mouth wide open at them. They are the only people I know on this planet who will ever get excited about a flashlight. I just simply shake my head at them and keep working letting them play with their new found "treasure". I stop working as I hear an annoying scratching coming from above my head. I look up and see something that none of us had noticed in the whole three hours we'd been cleaning.

"Dude, see if it still works" I hear Meat say behind me.

"OK" said Royce fumbling for the switch.

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea" I say my eyes still glued to the ceiling.

The three of them ignored me like they always do and Royce flipped the switch. what we hadn't realized while we were in here was that there was a huge family of bats that had been taking refuge in the shed. Royce flipped the switch and it spooked every single bat causing them to fly in every which direction. Since the door to the shed was closed there was nowhere for them to go and that also meant we had no escape. Royce, Meat, and Worm screamed and ran around the shed bumping into every possible thing while I hunkered down to the floor and started crawling towards the door. When I reached the door I stood up and opened it letting the bats and my terrified friends out. Now outside I start laughing while the others try to catch their breaths.

"You think that was funny? I almost had a heart attack!" yelled Worm.

"Yes, I do" I said my voice full of laughter.

"Well it's not funny for all of us because now the shed is more trashed than it was before" said Royce.

This made me stop laughing immediately and I got up to look at the shed. Royce was right it looked like hurricane Katrina came through. Another downside to this was Captain MacTavish and Ghost would have our heads. We all just stood there staring at the shed unsure of what to do with our mouths agape.

"So, who's up for lunch?" asked Meat.

There was a chorus of "yups" and we all started walking back towards the base. "On the events of today let's all pretend this never happened" I said. Everyone agreed and to this very day the supply shed is still not cleaned.


End file.
